1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable water purifier, and, more particularly, to a portable water purifier which can easily purify river water, rain water or the like to be suitable as drinking water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional water purifiers have a filter provided at the bottom of an elongated hollow body, for example. In actual use, such a water purifier is placed on or over the proper type of cup and water is poured into the water purifier. As a result, the water is purified by the filter, then drops into the cup, and the filtered water stored there serves as drinking water.
Without a handy cup around, therefore, the conventional water purifiers are inconvenient to use. This water purifier and a cup carried separately would certainly become bulky and inconvenience the carrier.